Tidak Peka
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Johnny tidak tahu kalau lihat Hansol berduaan dengan pacarnya bakal terasa se-menyebalkan ini. Tapi ia juga tidak sadar kalau lama-lama ia jadi suka sungguhan dengan pria cantik itu. [Seo Johnny x Ji Hansol (JohnSol)/NCT Fanfiction/]


**Tidak Peka**

 **Johnny Seo x Ji Hansol (JohnSol)**

 **Romance, fluff ea eaa xD**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning : Yaoi, BxB, typos.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lihat, bukankah mereka terlihat menyebalkan sekali?" Johnny mendengus kearah Doyoung yang duduk santai disampingnya. Doyoung melirik Johnny sedikit tapi dia diam saja.

"Apa sih yang Hansol pikirkan sampai bisa mau pacaran dengan pria sepuluh tahun lebih tua darinya?"

Setidaknya itulah isi gerutuan Johnny sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Mereka sedang ada acara kumpul-kumpul di rumah Doyoung, dan pada itu juga Hansol mengajak pacarnya untuk ikut serta. Kebetulan sekali kakak Doyoung juga kenal dengan pacarnya Hansol.

"Kenapa juga-"

"Kau cemburu, Hyung" gumam Doyoung dengan mata tetap fokus kearah ponsel. Sementara Johnny langsung menanggapi dengan tidak santai.

"Aku? Cemburu? _Big no_ , Doyoung. _Big no_ "

Karena Johnny dan segala kelabilan hatinya itu memang menyebalkan sekali untuk Doyoung. Kalau saja mereka tidak punya ikatan saudara, Doyoung sudah dari dulu mau ajak Johnny tawuran.

Oke, mungkin saat ini jiwa anarkis Doyoung sedang keluar.

"Aku menahan diri untuk tidak bilang ini berminggu-minggu lalu" sungut Doyoung, agak kasihan juga waktu lihat Johnny menatap datar Hansol yang sedang duduk berduaan dengan pacarnya. "Kau suka pada Hansol Hyung kan?"

.

.

.

.

Johnny dan Hansol punya julukan _**'teman dari lahir sampai mati'**_ pada satu sama lain. Tapi entah kenapa, dua bulan yang lalu ia mendadak galau gara-gara Hansol yang mengenalkan seorang pria ke hadapannya dan teman-temannya. Johnny bahkan masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana meronanya pipi Hansol kala itu.

Namanya Siwon. Dia adalah dokter senior di rumah sakit tempat Hansol magang. Tampan, kaya, pintar dan yang paling penting ia berhasil jadi pacar pertama Hansol. Hansol tubuhnya saja yang tinggi, tapi otaknya polos tak terkendali.

"Segitu cintanya ya kau dengan Siwon Siwon itu?"

Hansol menoleh dan terkekeh "Tentu saja. Kan dia pacarku"

Lagi-lagi Johnny mendengus. Kini hidupnya dipenuhi dengusan sebal akibat temannya yang sekarang tidak jomblo lagi. "Dia lebih tua darimu sepuluh tahun!"

"Iya. Terus kenapa kalau sepuluh tahun lebih tua?"

"Kau tidak takut diselingkuhi?" tanya Johnny lamat-lamat. Hansol merubah raut mukanya.

"Serius John. Kita sudah membahas ini ribuan kali"

"Ya justru itu! Kenapa sih kau harus dengan Siwon itu? Kenapa tidak bersamaku saja?"

Hansol diam seribu bahasa. Rumah Johnny tiba-tiba terasa sunyi sekali. Diam-diam pria keturunan Amerika itu berdebar-debar namun lega luar biasa.

Hansol mengusap rambut pirangnya dengan kaku. "Oke. Jadi.. kau cemburu?"

 _To the point_ dan itu langsung membuat Johnny mengangakan mulutnya. Dia tidak terima dikatai sedang cemburu, padahal kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Aku? Tidak"

"Terus terang saja, Seo Johnny. Sikapmu benar-benar aneh beberapa hari ini dan aku tidak tahu sebabnya! Jadi, please. Ceritakan padaku" jawab Hansol kalem. Tangannya ia bawa untuk mengusap pergelangan tangan Johnny.

Johnny bimbang tapi sebisa mungkin ia akan berkata jujur. "Ini karena pacarmu, sebenarnya"

Alis Hansol naik sebelah "Ya? Dan?"

"Ayolah, Hansol" Johnny membanting tubuhnya ke sofa dan mengerang "Intinya ya aku tidak suka dengan pacarmu"

"Kau suka padaku ya?"

"Ya,"

"Ini akan jadi canggung, bodoh. Sejak kapan kau merasakan ini?" Hansol memijat keningnya dan menatap Johnny tidak percaya.

Johnny frustasi "Terjadi begitu saja, mana kutahu sejak kapan" jawabnya cuek. "Aku cuma belum bisa percaya pada Siwon, lima puluh persen bisa saja dia berselingkuh dibelakangmu"

Hansol memutar bola matanya "Jangan menuduh orang sembarangan. Sudah ya, aku mau pulang. Aku jadi pusing mendadak"

Lalu Hansol beranjak pulang, tak lupa menepuk pipi Johnny dan tersenyum super manis padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiga minggu setelahnya, mereka punya acara di restoran milik Johnny. Ulang tahun Ten, dan mereka ingin merayakannya dengan makan-makan. Tapi acara mereka berubah jadi _gloomy_ lantaran Hansol yang datang belakangan dengan pipi pucat dan mata sembab. Cardigan birunya ia bawa untuk mengusapi matanya.

Mereka tetap melanjutkan acara, namun mereka juga mempersilahkan Johnny untuk menemani Hansol sebentar.

"Kau kelihatan tidak oke," ujar Johnny dengan tawa. Setelah pria itu menarik tangan Hansol untuk ia bawa ke ruangan pribadi yang ada di restorannya, Hansol langsung menubruk tubuhnya dan menangis sesegukan disana.

"Tawa mu itu maksudnya apa ya?" Hansol bertanya dengan suara sengau. Matanya tambah kelihatan bengkak.

Bibir Johnny kembali meloloskan tawa tapi gerakan menepuk-nepuk kepala Hansol tetap ia lakukan. "Ayo cerita"

"Aku menyesal tidak menanggapi serius omonganmu-"

"Mmm-hm?"

"Aku diselingkuhi. Duh rasanya sakit sekali ternyata"

Setelah itu, Hansol meneruskan kembali tangisannya. Johnny antara senang dan kasihan. Ia lebih memeluk erat tubuh Hansol sampai pria itu berhenti menangis.

"Aku senang sekali kau putus dengannya" celetuk Johnny santai. Tidak peduli kalau saat ini ia sedang dipelototi oleh Hansol. "Setidaknya kau jadi tahu kalau Siwon itu bukan pria tepat untukmu"

Hansol masih betah sesegukan. Tapi kepalanya ia dongakkan untuk menatap sahabat sehidup sematinya ini. Ngomong-ngomong Johnny kenapa kelihatan tampan begini?

"Berhenti menangis, cengeng"

"Aku tidak cengeng! Aku kan sedang patah hati" jawab Hansol cepat dengan rengekan. Johnny tertawa lepas seperti tidak ada rasa khawatir sama sekali dengan keadaan hati sahabatnya.

Johnny menangkup ringan pipi Hansol dan setelahnya ia berikan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir pria cantik itu. Hansol diam saja, tapi juga tidak menolak. Mungkin karena ia butuh pelampiasan juga, _sih_. Dalam hati, Johnny merutuk habis-habisan kenapa tidak sedari dulu saja ia mencium Hansol kalau efeknya akan semenyenangkan ini.

Hansol yang pertama kali melepaskan bibirnya dan dia menatap Johnny dalam-dalam "Kau bakal menyesal kalau suka padaku, John"

Dengan wajah datar Johnny menjawab "Tidak akan. Kita kenal sejak bayi, Hansol"

"Tapi aku bukan tipemu"

"Lupakan masalah tipe. Kau ini sebenarnya sedang kode ya?"

Bibir Hansol menganga lucu "Kode?"

"Sudah ya, dipersingkat saja. Kau mau tidak denganku?"

Johnny mencoba menawari. Galau di hatinya cuma Hansol yang bisa menyembuhkan. Jadi, agak memaksa sedikit tidak apalah, ya.

"Tapi kalau nanti jadi canggung bagaimana?"

"Heh, kutanya ya. Memang kau pernah begitu merasa malu waktu mandi denganku?"

Johnny memang sialan. Pipinya jadi merah parah dan pria itu tetap berpose menyilangkan tangan tanpa rasa bersalah "Sialan. Kan sekarang statusnya sudah beda"

Pria didepan Hansol ini menjentikkan jarinya dan tersenyum simpul "Itu kuanggap sebagai _iya_ "

"Tapi aku belum bilang!"

"Tapi kau barusan bilang kalau status kita sudah beda,"

 _Skakmat_ , tenggelamkan saja Hansol di rawa-rawa.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hai sayang,"

Pria disamping Hansol itu hendak mencium keningnya namun dengan segera Hansol menghindar. Ia menatapnya datar dan membuat pria itu terheran.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak usah sok tidak tahu ya, Hyung. Aku sudah lihat semuanya, bahkan adegan ciuman mu dengan pria itu"

Siwon terhenyak, ia bahkan tidak dapat menutupi rasa kagetnya. Rahasia besarnya telah terbongkar dan ia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini ketahuan. "Aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Tidak perlu. Pergilah, Hyung" Hansol mendengus.

Siwon tidak menyerah, ia mencoba membujuk Hansol lagi dengan memegang tangan pria itu, tapi Hansol menampiknya "Aku cuma cinta denganmu saja, Hansol. Percayalah"

"Kau memang tukang rayu, Hyung"

"Kau bisa berikan aku satu kesempatan lagi, tolong-"

" _FUCK OFF_ , CHOI SIWON!"

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku belum bilang teman-teman kalau kita pacaran,"

Hansol mendelik tapi tangannya tetap ia lingkarkan di pinggang Johnny, sementara tubuhnya bersandar di tubuh pria itu "Tidak usah bilang-bilang. Biar mereka tahu sendiri,"

"Oke" Johnny mengangguk setuju "Shift mu belum selesai?"

"Belum. Tapi rasanya aku ingin pulang saja" desah Hansol. Ia melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam.

Johnny ikutan memeluk tubuh Hansol dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut pria itu "Pulang yuk,"

"Tidak bisa, bodoh" Hansol mendelik. "Sudah pulang sana, kau pasti capek"

Alis Johnny naik turun menggoda "Nanti kalau aku pulang jangan rindu padaku ya?"

"Tch, Seo Johnny, dasar tiang!"

"Daripada kau, pirang!"

" _YA_!"

Hansol melempar selop rumah sakitnya ke arah Johnny dan tepat sekali mengenai punggung pria itu. Tapi Johnny malah tertawa dan berlari-lari bak orang gila. "Kejar aku!"

Bibir Hansol menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk mengejar Johnny yang sudah agak jauh, yah setidaknya dengan adanya Johnny, keadaan hatinya jadi berangsur-angsur membaik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
